1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for changing the texture of a display area by accumulating attribute information of touch inputs and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the growing use of display devices, methods for conveniently inputting user control commands have been developed. The technology of inputting user control commands has been developed from use of peripheral devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc. to touch input on a touch screen. A display device including a touch screen may detect a user's touch input and process the detected touch input as a control command. In addition, the display device may provide a tactile feedback to a user through the touch screen.
However, a conventional display device cannot display a changeable image adaptively according to a touch input. Rather, it just generates a predetermined tactile feedback according to a displayed image. Accordingly, there exists a need for a display device for generating a changeable image and tactile feedback that are changed according to a touch input or an ambient environment.